Question: Find $53\cdot\left(3\frac{1}{5} - 4\frac{1}{2}\right) \div \left(2\frac{3}{4} + 1\frac{2}{3} \right)$. Express your answer as a mixed number.
Converting all of the given mixed numbers into fractions, we find \begin{align*}
3\frac{1}{5}&=3+\frac{1}{5} =\frac{3 \cdot 5}{5} + \frac{1}{5} =\frac{15}{5} + \frac{1}{5}
=\frac{16}{5},\\
4\frac{1}{2}&=4 + \frac{1}{2}
=\frac{4 \cdot 2}{2} + \frac{1}{2}
=\frac{8}{2} + \frac{1}{2}
= \frac{9}{2}, \\
2\frac{3}{4} &= 2 + \frac{3}{4}
=\frac{2\cdot 4}{4} + \frac{3}{4}
=\frac{8}{4} + \frac{3}{4}
=\frac{11}{4} \\
1\frac{2}{3} &= 1 + \frac{2}{3}
=\frac{1 \cdot 3}{3} + \frac{2}{3}
=\frac{3}{3} + \frac{2}{3}
=\frac{5}{3}.
\end{align*} Substituting, we get $53\cdot \left(\frac{16}{5} - \frac{9}{2}\right) \div \left(\frac{11}{4} + \frac{5}{3}\right) $. We must first compute the expression inside parentheses. In order to add and subtract these fractions, we need to find a common denominator for the fractions. For the first set of parentheses, this is $5 \cdot 2 = 10$ and for the second set it is $3 \cdot 4=12$. Thus, we now have  \begin{align*}
53\cdot\left(\frac{16}{5} - \frac{9}{2}\right) \div \left(\frac{11}{4} + \frac{5}{3}\right) &=53\cdot\left(\frac{16 \cdot 2}{5 \cdot 2} - \frac{9 \cdot 5}{2 \cdot 5}\right) \\
&\qquad\qquad\qquad\div \left( \frac{11 \cdot 3}{4 \cdot 3} + \frac{5\cdot 4}{3 \cdot 4}\right) \\
&=53\cdot \left(\frac{32}{10} - \frac{45}{10}\right) \div \left(\frac{33}{12} + \frac{20}{12}\right) \\
&=53\cdot\left(\frac{32-45}{10}\right) \div \left(\frac{33 + 20}{12}\right) \\
&=53\cdot\left(\frac{-13}{10}\right) \div \left(\frac{53}{12}\right) \\
&=53\cdot\left(\frac{-13}{10}\right) \cdot \left(\frac{12}{53}\right) \\
&=\cancel{53}\cdot\left(\frac{-13}{\cancelto{5}{10}}\right) \cdot \left(\frac{\cancelto{6}{12}}{\cancel{53}}\right) \\
&=\left(\frac{-13}{5}\right) \cdot \left(\frac{6}{1}\right)\\
&=\frac{(-13) \cdot (6)}{(5) \cdot (1)} \\
&=\frac{-78}{5} \\
&=-\frac{78}{5}.
\end{align*} When we take 78 divided by 5, we get a quotient of 15 and a remainder of 3. In other words, $78=15 \cdot 5 + 3$. Substituting into our fraction, \begin{align*}
-\frac{78}{5} &= -\frac{15 \cdot 5 + 3}{5} \\
&=-\left(\frac{15 \cdot 5}{5}+\frac{3}{5} \right) \\
&=-\left(\frac{15 \cdot \cancel{5}}{\cancel{5}}+\frac{3}{5} \right) \\
&=-\left(15+\frac{3}{5}\right) \\
&=\boxed{-15\frac{3}{5}}.
\end{align*}